Endoscopic harvesting of vessels is well known in the surgical field and has been the subject of a great deal of recent technological advancement. Typically, the harvested vessel is used for bypass or as a shunt around an artery that has diminished flow from stenosis or other anomaly, such as a Coronary Artery Bypass Grafting (CABG) procedure. Often in CABG, a saphenous vein from the patient's leg is harvested for subsequent use in the surgery. Other vessels, such as the radial artery, can also be harvested and used in this manner. Vessel harvesting involves liberating the vessel from surrounding tissue and transecting smaller side branches, cauterizing, tying or ligating the vessel at a proximal site and a distal site, and then transecting the vessel at both sites before it is removed from the body.
Known endoscopic methods and devices for performing vessel harvesting are discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,176,895 to Chin, et al., Re 36,043 to Knighton, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,406,425 to Chin, et al., and 6,471,638 to Chang, et al., all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference. Furthermore, various devices and methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,895,353 to Lunsford, et al., and 6,162,173 to Chin, et al., and pending patent application Ser. No. 10/602,490 entitled “Apparatus and Method for Integrated Vessel Ligator and Transector” are also expressly incorporated herein by reference. Also, commercial vessel harvesting systems sold under the tradename VASOVIEW® Uniport Plus and VASOVIEW® 5 are available from Guidant Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif.
Numerous instruments are known which coagulate, seal, join, or cut tissue, and which are suitable, for example, for severing a target vessel from surrounding side branches and securing the separated ends to stanch bleeding. Such devices typically comprise a pair of tweezers, jaws or forceps that grasp onto and hold tissue therebetween. The devices may operate with a heating element in contact with the tissue, with an ultrasonic heater that employs frictional heating of the tissue, or with a mono- or bi-polar electrode heating system that passes current through the tissue such that the tissue is heated by virtue of its own electrical resistance. The devices heat the tissue to temperatures such that the tissue is either “cut” or “sealed”, as follows. When tissue is heated in excess of 100° Celsius, the tissue disposed between the tweezers, jaws or forceps will be broken down and is thus, “cut”. However, when the tissue is heated to temperatures between 50° to 90° Celsius, the tissue will instead simply “seal” or “weld” to adjacent tissue. In the context of the present application, the term “tissue welding” refers to procedures that cause otherwise separated tissue to be sealed, coagulated, fused, welded or otherwise joined together. Numerous devices employing the same general principle of controlled application of a combination of heat and pressure can be used to join or “weld” adjacent tissues to produce a junction of tissues or an anastomosis of tubular tissues.
Monopolar and bipolar probes, forceps or scissors use high frequency electrical current that passes through the tissue to be coagulated. The current passing through the tissue causes the tissue to be heated, resulting in coagulation of tissue proteins. In the monopolar variety of these instruments, the current leaves the electrode and after passing through the tissue, returns to the generator by means of a “ground plate” which is attached or connected to a distant part of the patient's body. In a bipolar version of such an electro-surgical instrument, the electric current passes between two electrodes with the tissue being placed or held between the two electrodes as in the “Kleppinger bipolar forceps” used for occlusion of Fallopian tubes. There are many examples of such monopolar and bipolar instruments commercially available today from companies including Valley Lab, Cabot, Meditron, Wolf, Storz and others worldwide.
A new development in this area is the “Tripolar” instrument marketed by Cabot and Circon-ACMI which incorporates a mechanical cutting element in addition to monopolar coagulating electrodes. A similar combined sealing and mechanical cutting device may also be known as a tissue “bisector,” which merges the terms bipolar cautery and dissector. One tissue bisector is packaged for sale as an element of the VASOVIEW® Uniport Plus and VASOVIEW® 5 vessel harvesting systems by Guidant Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif.
In ultrasonic tissue heaters, a very high frequency (ultrasonic) vibrating element or rod is held in contact with the tissue. The rapid vibrations generate heat causing the proteins in the tissue to become coagulated.
Conductive tissue welders usually include jaws that clamp tissue therebetween, one or both of which are resistively heated. In this type of instrument, no electrical current passes through the tissue, as is the case for monopolar or bipolar cautery. Some tissue welders also perform a severing function without a mechanical knife. For example, the Thermal Ligating Shears made by Starion Instruments of Saratoga, Calif. is a, hand activated instrument that utilizes thermal welding to simultaneously seal and divide soft tissue during laparoscopic general surgery procedures. The Starion device uses a heating element at the tip of one of a pair of facing jaws combined with pressure to denature the protein molecules within the tissue. The denatured proteins bond together, forming an amorphous mass of protein, and fusing tissue layers together. The procedure can be used to fuse vessels closed. More highly focused heat may be applied in the center of the tissue within the jaws of the instrument, causing the tissue or vessel to divide, thus resulting in two sealed ends. A description of the Starion device is provided at www.starioninstruments.com.
Despite accepted means for severing and securing vessels, such as in a vessel harvesting procedure, there remains a need for an improved device that increases the operating efficiency of the device and ensures the least amount of trauma to surrounding tissue while simultaneously providing repeatable secure sealing of the severed vessel ends.